


Dan is A Brat, But He’s Still Sweet

by Princess_Cheebs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Cheebs/pseuds/Princess_Cheebs
Summary: Sometimes when Dan is stressed he takes his anger out on Phil. Basically becoming a massive brat. It doesn't mean he isn't still sweet though.





	Dan is A Brat, But He’s Still Sweet

Daniel Howell was a brat. Well, not all the time but when the situation arose Phil could swear the man was nothing but a giant brat. He had to understand the brunette man was going through a hard time, with feelings of inadequacy but that didn’t mean he should take his anger out on his boyfriend. Dan would get grouchy, complete with a pouted face and all. Currently Dan was teasing Phil for his latest choice of pyjamas, a pair completely covered in triceratops. 

“What could’ve possibly possessed you to buy those?!” Dan whined when Phil had shown off his purchase. “You honestly couldn’t have picked a more childish set”

 

“I like them” Phil justified weakly, knowing that Dan really wasn’t upset over the pyjamas but was rather venting his frustrations.

 

“You are not wearing them in bed with me I can tell you that now!”

 

Phil let out a huge huff and decided it was best to leave the conversation now. Brushing past the tall brunette he walked into their bedroom to start to put away his purchases from the day. Sometimes Phil hated it when Dan was a brat. He would make fun of everything Phil did. Phil would’ve honestly left the other boy if it wasn’t for the heartfelt apologises that would follow soon after the boy had started to calm down. Bratty Dan wasn’t all bad though, he sometimes would say the funniest things when he was in this state. The two boys had spent many a night watching trashy TV and Dan would fill the mind-numbing air with sassy remarks towards the celebrities. All their friends loved Dan’s bratiness too, they found the boy hilariously honest and often found the complete honesty refreshing in their lives. Phil knew the pyjamas he brought weren’t ever going to be on a cover of vogue, they were dorky. But Phil is dorky so of course he would want them. These would probably end up becoming another item he regrets buying but in the moment Phil was happy and confident in himself and his decisions. Humming happily Phil finally put away his purchases for the day and collapsed on the bed exhausted. 

 

Dan was sat in the lounge room, arms crossed and pouting. He knew he wasn’t really upset over Phil’s dorky purchases for the day. He was upset with himself. He was starting to be filled with plaguing thoughts of self-doubt and self-resentment. He didn’t think anything he was doing at the present time was good enough. The other youtubers he watched always seemed to be creating better content, more frequently and with better production quality. Dan knew deep down what he was creating was the best he could and was the best content to his supporters. But his stupid brain just wouldn’t let him be. 

 

“aRRRRhhhhh” Dan groaned as he allowed himself to sink more into the sofa “why am I like this?!”

Phil was honestly the only positive thing in Dan’s life most the time, and Dan was a giant Brat to him. Sure, it was mostly friendly banter that didn’t hurt anyone. But days like today the brunette couldn’t justify his own actions. He knew he messed up, he regretted it dearly, but he wasn’t lying about those pyjamas being awful. They were dorky though and Dan knows his boyfriend was the biggest dork in the whole universe. That one was of the biggest reasons why Dan fell in love with the boy in the first place. Dan knew what he needed to do. Pushing himself off the couch, Dan went to his secret hiding spot in his study, and pulled out a bunch of sweets he was hiding from Phil. Sometimes this was the only way Dan could manage to not only get some of the food for himself, but a safe way to store apology chocolate for his boyfriend for when he messed up.

 

 

Phil heard a gentle knock on their bedroom door and jolted up from where he had started to doze off. He was confused as he answered the knock with a “yeah?”

The door swung open and in walked the most beautiful man in the entire world to him. Carrying his second favourite thing, sweets. Phil knew what was coming from his boyfriend and sat up on the bed happily.

 

“I’m sorry Phil” Dan immediately starts as he sits down on the corner of the bed “I’m having a really difficult time again and i’m being an asshole taking it all out on you”

 

“Don’t worry bear I knew you didn’t mean any harm” Phil instantly replies as he crawls towards the other man and makes his way into his lap “I know you’ve been struggling”

 

“Will sweets make up for it?”

 

“I mean you’re the sweetest thing to me”


End file.
